Let go (Отпустить)
by LReedly
Summary: Quinntana AU. Можно ли до конца быть уверенной в том, что ты никогда не пожалеешь о принятии определенных решений?


**Сантана POV**

_( I thought that you were the best part of me )_  
_( Baby, I guess that we just believe what we wanna believe )_

«У вас одно новое сообщение» - Высветилось на экране как раз тогда, когда я уже мостилась спать.

От: Куинн

- Привет, Сан :)

Ты, блин, издеваешься! 'Привет, Сан'?! Не звонишь, не пишешь мне целых полгода, а потом ни с того, ни с сего 'Привет, Сан'? Ты хотя бы представляешь, что со мной может сделать даже одно твоё сообщение? Что за глупый вопрос… Конечно же не представляешь. Ты живешь себе счастливо, у тебя есть парень, или по крайней мере был, в то время, когда мы последний раз виделись. Какого чёрта, скажи пожалуйста, ты мне пишешь в полдвенадцатого ночи? Люби его, оставь меня в покое...

Но нет же, тебе обязательно нужно было о себе напомнить.

Меня сейчас трясет до такой степени, что я даже ответить не могу на твое дурацкое сообщение. И если бы я ещё знала, что писать в ответ. Написать 'Я скучала' и дать тебе понять, что мне тебя не хватало? Прости, Кью, у меня ещё осталась капля самоуважения. Ты затеяла эту игру в молчанку! Неужели ты думала, что я прибегу к тебе по первому твоему зову? Ты же меня знаешь. Или не знаешь… Ну, тогда я не могу ничего сделать, чтобы это исправить. И не смей думать, что я не старалась, Кью! Я, блин, старалась, с тобой я старалась больше, чем с кем бы то ни было. Я подпустила тебя к себе ближе, чем всех остальных. И теперь с уверенностью могу сказать, что не было ни дня, когда бы я об этом не жалела…

_( I thought I knew you so well )_  
_( I couldn't tell that this was sinking so deep )_

Одним предложением, сказанным невзначай, ты могла меня осчастливить. Одной твоей улыбки было достаточно, чтобы улыбаться начала я. От одного твоего прикосновения меня кидало в жар и в холод. Одним взглядом ты могла меня уничтожить. Как же я вообще могла допустить, чтобы у кого-либо было надо мной столько власти?!

Знаешь, я уже даже могу слушать рингтон, который стоял на твоём звонке. Представляешь, спустя полгода я наконец-то опять могу слушать свою любимую песню?! Я считаю, что это успех…

Не так давно мне хотелось быть лучше, чем я есть на самом деле. Мне хотелось стать лучше для тебя. А сейчас… Сейчас часть меня мечтает вообще тебя не знать.

_( I'd be easier to never have known you )_  
_( I would spare myself so much pain )_

Мне давно следовало все это прекратить… Мне надоело искать виноватых. Пора расставить все точки над «и». Надеюсь, что я хотя бы об этом жалеть не буду.

_( My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on )_

Я нажимаю клавишу «ответить» и пишу:

- Надо же, вспомнила… Спасибо за все, Куинн. Не ищи меня больше. Никогда.

_( I love but your not the one )_

* * *

**Flashback**

- "Сантана, мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить." – Сказала Куинн серьёзным тоном.

- "Мне сейчас некогда, давай позже." – Брюнетка сидела за своим столом с сосредоточенным взглядом и, закусывая нижнюю губу, быстро стучала пальцами по клавиатуре.

- "Нет, это важно. Так дальше не может продолжаться." – Девушка стояла в дверном проёме комнаты Сантаны и переминалась с ноги на ногу, заметно теряя терпение.

_'Оу, сейчас что-то будет…'_ – Подумала латина, нехотя закрывая ноутбук.

- "Хорошо, давай поговорим." – Согласилась она, закатывая глаза, и развернулась на стульчике в направлении выхода, туда, где стояла Куинн.

Неуверенной походкой Куинн прошла внутрь комнаты и притянула к себе второй стульчик, чтобы сесть напротив своей собеседницы.

- "Я съезжаю." – Эти слова прозвучали негромко, но учитывая тот факт, что в комнате царила тишина, брюнетка наверняка расслышала их без труда.

- "Ты что делаешь?" – Недовольно скривилась Сантана.

- "Ты все прекрасно слышала. Я подыскала себе другое жилье и завтра съезжаю."

За этим последовало молчание. Куинн ждала хотя бы какой-то реакции от своей подруги. Все зашло слишком далеко и она наконец-то нашла в себе силы сделать то, что следовало было сделать уже давно.

- "И это твой способ решения ситуации? Ты просто возьмешь и уйдешь прочь?" – Заговорила Сантана, ни её черты лица, ни голос не выражали сейчас абсолютно никаких эмоций.

- "Мне следовало это сделать ещё в начале осени, а не ждать до декабря…" – С грустью заметила блондинка.

Это был не столько ответ на вопрос, как констатация факта. Последних два месяца они практически не ладили друг с другом. Когда-то крепкая дружба дала трещину и ни одна из них теперь не знала, как все вернуть в прежнее русло. А возвращать уже, по сути, и не было чего: осталось только дурацкое промежуточное состояние «пере-дружба и недо-отношения».

- "Ну что же, в таком случае – не буду мешать тебе паковать чемоданы." – Отрезала латина.

- "Сантана…"

- "Что 'Сантана', Кью?" – Резко перебила её девушка. – "Ты в который раз делаешь то, что у тебя получается делать лучше всего – убегаешь от проблем. Профи, блин." – Проворчала брюнетка.

- "Не правда!" – Попыталась ей возразить Куинн.

- "Да. Что. Ты. Говоришь. Ну конечно, это ведь я тогда тебя «случайно» поцеловала. И это я сделала вид, что чересчур много выпила накануне вечером и не помню ничего из того, что между нами произошло. Ведь так, Куинн? Это была именно я!" – Сантана совсем не скрывала свой сарказм.

- Не продолжай, пожалуйста! – Взмолилась блондинка. До этого ей удавалось сдерживать слёзы, ей удавалось произносить слова так, будто бы это была не она, будто они звучали со стороны и не имели к ней никакого отношения.

- Почему? – Она то ли понять пыталась, то ли насмехалась.

- Потому что я этого эмоционально не выдерживаю… - Голос уже звучал с надрывом, у нее все внутренности сжимало от боли. Она подняла голову к верху, глубоко вдыхая. Это была последняя попытка предотвратить неизбежное, но одинокая слеза скатилась по её щеке к подбородку, потом ещё одна, и ещё… Куинн уже прятала лицо руками. Через несколько секунд она подорвалась с места и помчалась к себе в комнату, запирая за собой дверь из середины.

* * *

**Куинн POV**

_( I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile )_  
_( So good to me, so right )_  
_( And how you held me in your arms that September night )_  
_( The first time you ever saw me cry )_

Веришь, я не представляю как мне удалось прожить эти полгода. Я пыталась уйти навсегда и у меня не получилось... У меня не получилось забыть твою улыбку, забыть то, как звучит твой голос, забыть какого это – находиться в твоих объятиях, вдыхая твой аромат, держать тебя за руку, обманывая себя, что это всего-навсего дружеский жест.

Забавно, я всегда считала себя сильной. А оказывается – ничего подобного. Когда дело касается тебя… я как пластилин, с меня можно слепить что пожелаешь.

Тогда я посчитала, что тебе будет лучше без меня. Да я и сейчас так думаю, только вот мне без тебя невыносимо.

_( It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you )_  
_( Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine )_

Нас объединяет такое огромное количество воспоминаний, что если пуститься путешествовать по собственной памяти, я не смогу дышать. Редко что может причинить боль сильнее, чем мелькающие перед глазами кадры тех счастливых моментов, которые мы провели вместе, которые я не в состоянии вернуть и которые я не в состоянии забыть.

Я пытаюсь вспомнить когда же все полетело к чертям, когда границы нашей дружбы бесповоротно стерлись. Ведь началось все задолго до того злополучного поцелуя. Он был лишь следствием того, чего никак не должно было произойти. Ни при каких обстоятельствах, ни за что на свете, я не должна была влюбляться в свою лучшую подругу. Но это случилось…

Сейчас у меня осталась только надежда… Надежда на то, что я ещё смогу все исправить, что спустя время все ещё осталась хоть какая-то частичка тебя, которая до сих пор хочет, чтобы мы были в жизни друг у друга, которая не против оставить прошлое в прошлом и жить дальше.

_( I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right )_  
_( I go back to December all the time )_

Я взяла в руки телефон и наверное ещё целых полчаса, если не больше, пыталась придумать с чего начать. Позвонить ей я не могла. Какая-то часть меня не была к этому готова. Я не была готова к тому, что она может не взять трубку, или к тому, что она пошлет меня куда подальше так и не выслушав. Меня разрывало от желания снова услышать её хриплый голос, по которому я так соскучилась, и меня пробирала дрожь по всему телу об одной только мысли об этом.

Моя трусость таки взяла надо мной верх, я не смогла ей написать «Я люблю тебя». И с чего бы ей мне верить? У неё нет для этого никаких оснований, тем более, что мы много раз говорили это друг другу в шутку, не зная о том, что это были самые правдивые слова на свете. И я была слишком гордой, чтобы за шесть месяцев сказать «Прости».

В итоге у меня получилось самое, что не есть.… банальное сообщение, которое только можно было выдумать:

- Привет, Сан :)

_( You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye" )_

* * *

Песни:

JoJo - Wrong Man For The Job

Taylor Swift - Back to December


End file.
